


Just Five Minutes

by Cheetara



Series: Just Five Minutes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is lovely, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, WinterShock - Freeform, periods suck, that time of the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wakes up feeling like shit, luckily the Insomniac Soldier is on hand to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I had a Bucky when I was feeling like crap. Or just generally :)

The dull twisting cramp near her stomach rudely woke her up around 2.30am. That month sure had gone by quickly. She grit her teeth and folded in on herself willing it to ease off.

“Nngggh fuck you fucking dick-ass period fuckface!”

When it had released its clawing steel grip enough that she could move her stiff limbs she sat up gingerly, raking through the mess in the nightstand drawer for ibuprofen or paracetomol or anything to take the edge off. Random receipts, an old mobile phone, condoms and broken iPod earbuds as well as a myriad of other useless shit she didn’t know why she held onto, but no drugs. She leaned down and pulled her handbag over to the bed and riffled through it coming up with less than zilch in the pain med department.

_Fuck._

“Bag of total dicks.” She muttered to herself, grabbing her grey fluffy bear-shaped hot water bottle out of the wardrobe. 

She shuffled into the shared kitchen down the end of the hall in her Captain America pajamas, hair in a complete state, clutching the empty bear bottle. It was dark aside from the dim light that fell in from the corridor and that was just fine, she couldn’t deal with anything harsh right now. She raked through that one drawer that everyone has in their house, the one full of crap no one knows where to put, dead batteries, pens, scissors and corks. 

Bingo – a half used pack of codamol. She stretched up to get a glass down from the shelf and instantly buckled in half as a particularly evil cramp decided she hadn’t suffered enough already making the glass she had just grabbed fall and smash against the floor.

“ _Ahhhhhrrgghh! Jesus FUCK!_ ” She spat out in a whisper-scream. “Fucking Christ fuck you uterus, fuck you all the way… oww” Darcy cursed every god she could think of, even that little bastard Loki, as she squinted trying to locate where the glass shards were in relation to her feet. As if it wasn’t a shitty enough night already.

“Lewis?” A rough voice came from the silhouette now standing in the doorway to the kitchen. It stepped towards her on silent feet. “You okay?”

Darcy looked up. “Barnes. Shit, did I wake everyone?” She moaned, scrubbing her hand over her face with tiredness.

“I don’t think so. I was up.” He glanced at the floor and her bare feet. “Don’t move.” 

Darcy was wide-eyed with slight disbelief as she suddenly found herself being carried away from the disaster and carefully placed down on the couch by the world’s most dangerous assassin. 

*ahem*

Former. 

Barnes had located a dustpan and brush and was sweeping the shards up. “Are you alright Lewis? I thought you were gonna lay someone out by the sounds of things.”

Darcy groaned. “Yeah, I wish I could punch my fucking uterus but sadly I don’t think it’d stop it being a goddamn asshat.”

Barnes cocked his head at her. 

“Just mother nature kindly reminding me I’m not pregnant. Yay.” She put her thumbs up with mock joy.

“Oh.” He simply said, brushing the glass into the trashcan. And then, “Ah.”

“Sorry Barnes, I know it’s not your territory. Don’t worry I’m gonna head back to my room and suffer there.” Darcy started to push herself up, sucking a shuddering breath through her teeth at the ever-present nagging pain. 

He moved towards her holding his hand up. “No, don’t. Just stay right there.” He gave her a sympathetic smile leaving Darcy confused as he turned to put the kettle on to boil. He was barefoot too, wearing dark grey sweatpants and a white vest that practically clung to every dip and curve of his muscles, front and back, if someone were to look. Not that Darcy was looking or anything.

She huffed and returned a smile, sinking back into the huge sofa as he filled up her hot water bottle and brought it to her along with a glass of water and the pills. This was…somewhat surprising. He went over to the shelves in the corner, bringing back one of the big cosy wool blankets that were stacked there. 

“I had sisters,” He said, as if in explanation. “…and you can call me Bucky.” 

“Well thanks, Bucky.” She replied as he began wrapping her up in the blanket like a burrito. “But you don’t need to stay, I’ll be fine once the drugs kick in.”

“I was up anyway, I don’t mind keeping you company for a bit doll, uh… Lewis.” He quickly corrected. 

Darcy couldn’t hold back her giggle. 

“Always the charmer, I dunno what Sam’s talking about when he complains about you being a grump!”

Bucky’s eyes flicked away and down, trying to hide a shy smile that was utterly adorable. 

“You can call me Darcy y’know. Or doll, if you like.” She grinned.

“M’sorry doll, sometimes it just slips out. Aww fuck.” He shook his head and bit his lip, apologising yet again.

Darcy laughed again, how was this sweet caring guy standing here in the kitchen ever the Winter Soldier? Then her laughter turned to groans as another cramp raked at her.

“Owwww, owowow!” 

“Aw sweetheart.” Bucky sat down next to her with concern on his face, leaving a little bit of respectful distance between them, his right hand hovering over her shoulder, wondering if he should give her a reassuring pat. 

Darcy hunched over her knees. “It’s okay, just feels like there’s a velociraptor trying to claw its way out of me.”

Bucky decided to gently place his hand on her upper back and give it a soft rub. Darcy winced at the involuntary flinch she gave when his hand first contacted her and he pulled away again.

“Sorry! I wasn’t expecting- It’s okay… that was, nice.”

Bucky moved his hand back to her spine and circled slowly over the blanket covering her. 

“This still okay do-, Darcy?” 

Darcy mmmed in response. He made sure to pay attention to any noises she made and eased off the pressure when he sensed any discomfort. 

“So we all know why I’m awake, what’s your reason Sergeant?” Darcy asked, her voice slightly muffled.

Bucky’s hand stilled for a moment and Darcy rolled back up to sitting.

“Sorry, it’s none of my business I know.” She apologised.

“No, it’s fine.” Bucky resumed massaging Darcy’s back, working his thumb and knuckles down one side of her spine and then the other. It was so incredibly soothing.  
“Sometimes I just can’t sleep, or, don’t… want to.”

Darcy nodded, she was well aware of the horrors that he had lived through, and yet here he was, concerned, attentive and making sure she was comfortable. 

“I wish a hot water bottle and a backrub could sort you out too.” 

A little smile hooked up the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “Maybe it has.”

Darcy chuckled and then tried to stifle a yawn. The codamol had finally kicked in and she was starting to feel a lot better and sleepy as Bucky continued to massage her lower back. 

She felt him shift beside her as he reached for a cushion, placing it on his lap. 

“You can lay down, if you want?”

Darcy yawned again. “Maybe just for… five minutes.” She murmured, flopping softly down onto the cushion, closing her eyes and smiling as Bucky hooked her legs up onto the sofa with his arm. 

“Nice jimjams doll. Did Steve get you those?”

“Mmm…hm.” 

“Cute.”

Darcy nuzzled into the cushion, sleepily tugging on Bucky’s arm to bring it around her waist. “Mm you’re cute…Buck. N’night.” She mumbled in her sleep haze. Bucky’s heart leapt into his mouth.

He settled back against the sofa and smiled, watching the steady rise and fall of her breath.

Bucky let his eyes drift closed, unafraid. 

“G’night Darcy.”


End file.
